yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Torabaasu Family
Where The Family Of The Torabaasu's Begins. djjj.png The Torabaasu family are a group of relatives who worship Sharks as a god... Though the sharks respect them due the calming care and spirit of the oni within each creature. Even though the family all posses blonde locks of hair and sea blue eyes... Some aren't lucky and will be degraded and lower than dirt.. You can say they were spiteful when that comes around and will eventually kill off the brown hair children.. THOUGH... there was one... One that would change all this.. and bringing the Torabaasu's exterminated...... Long Before The Ancestor.. Dahmer... Known as Megalodon.. . They're lived a Half human, half shark like females.. this was before the humans took over the seas.. yet were terrified.. from this similar like sirens... Though... Legend has it.. is that they did not even need to lure a man.. like a mermaid.. but more of to lure there ship into disaster!...Though.. this isn't that story.. It is a story of Two seperate sea tribes.. deep under the cold salty waves....Thus a female named Rutela (Yep Bitches This was way before anything) Looking at her small group of females..she noticed one of the children had been swimming rather far from where the stood.. thus only a disgusting creature.. coming from inebetween a rock... only to raise up a shiv... only to lash out at the shark-child... Rutelas.. eyes widened... before.. looking around.... only to have her group get there own weapons...but it was far too late.. The childs body has been tooken.. Rutela speaking in the ancient shark language.. which would be passed down from generations after generations of her all fem group.."Though... this is not acceptable.. we told those creatures... to stand down.. or it ment war... I can understand.. Killing me.. or even destroying our older ones... But our CHILDREN IT IS UNFORGETABLE!!" All the Shark women, screamed as a sonar like wave... echo'd out through... the oceans level.. letting there enemies hear there battle cry.. this was now personal...Thou even as promised with there deal.. with red sea finned beasts.. It was said they could not use powers for which it had not been fair.. BUT.. if two Queens were to fight.... they can use anything they can possess...Renzoku.. being the only male in the group.. and a barracuda. having the same body format as Rutela, Half man- half fish... Rutela.. looked at him.. with anger within her eyes.."Renzoku... I know I may not come out alive.. nor... if I do... I just want you to know.. that you were the best comrad I have ever worked with" The barracuda.. only nodded.. saluting to his Queen... Her pact watched as she swam away... from them... All she wield was her bare fin-hands... Meeting the nasty creature... inbetween the sea-level.. the moon lights glistened against the sea.. giving barely light... The Queen of Sharks eyes glowed a bright white... as well as meetin a pair of fish eyes beaming red at her..."Welll have the might have fallen.... Given up.. so we fight to death hmmm?" The Queen of The Red Beasts other known as Nyevi... Stood there.. with four arms... wieleding what it seemed to be her own magical weapons.. a staff filled with blades...Rutelas hands began to form what it appeared to be a water staff with blades amongst the tip.. Nyevi.. started to swim at her...at top speed!!!! only to to have stuck the the top of one of her blades straight into the middle of Rutelas shoulder blade... Rutelas eyes widened... before... a BOOOOM came directly from her shoulder... Though as a chunk of meat was missing... The queen of sharks eyes.. glowed brightly... along with her body..."You stand CORRECT MY POWER!!!" The red beast eyes widenend... feeling the godly powers of Rutela ... began to manipulate... the water... causing it to move back and forth..,spinning the water.. around Nyevi... making a tornado made from the sea... a deadly whirlpool.. Thus the Shark Queen.. stood there... not moving at alll.. that was cuz.. she had gulped down the water... making it densed within her body.. just enough for her not to move against the violent currents...."A-AGHH!!" The Red Queen, screamed in bloody murder... the heavy currents.. though the siren began to scream loudly. letting the sonar of her noise.. literally breaking Rutela's concentration.. only to had the whirlpool come to a halt..... The Beast swam straight infront of The Shark Queen.. eye to eye.. staring each other down...swimming around in a circle.. as two Predators fight to the death...Rutela had lashed out her staff with a push force.. only to have it blocked from the two hands wileding blades....Baring out her serated teeth, she had quickly.. jabbed her teeth directly onto the side of the Nyevis throat... The red queen screamed... while she had started to pierce her blades multiple times... directly into the stomach of the Shark Queen... Baring with it... she had dug her teeth inside deeper and deeper.. feeling her bones against her shar teeth...grabbing a hold of her shoulder bone... Rtuela.. pulled back.. ripping the bone literally out from her body!!! Thus the stabbings had came to a halt.... thus... the Red Queen was not strong enough for the water god.. The god.. that moves water.. dangerously..and is a powerful Queen of Sharks.. Though.. Rutela.. had won.... she hadn't noticed Renzoku.. had came back to grasp the Queen before she had passed out... Thus grabbing and sliciing the head of Nyevi.. Only to stick on Rutelas... Bloody Coral throne...Though awakening onto her throne... it seemed.. that her group was looking at her awfully different now... Renzoku swam up to her.. wileding a mirror from the outside world... giving Rutela a sight to see.. it seemed that she had molted.. from her fin stage.. and has to seperate legs with fins... as well as changing her whole appearance.. she was now.. The Queen of Sharks.. fully... The Ancestor Megalodon (Dahmer Torabaasu) Long ago there lived a leader,Named Megalodon The Great.. He conquered all..also vanquishing his enemies one by one.. The man was rather large when he became angry.. Having the spirit of a prehistoric shark called Megalodon hencing his name..Though not many of the peasants who lived amongst the King,never liked any of his rules....Though he wasn't always royalty...This is the Ancestor of the Torabaasu's..... A male child was born from a woman who had been raped in a small cottage that was used for this kind of sort..It was a blonde child, with glowing blue eyes...A child born from pain and despair was once said to rule the land under his dark path...Though his throne will crumble due to his own Sanity...The female caressed her baby.. even if it was from a man she loved.. She seemed attached to the child..One of the men would snatch the baby by its barely developed neck,while it cried in pain and fear.. The childs mother stood up screaming for her baby before being pinned by one of the males once again.."NO LET GO OF MY BABY ! LET GO!" The baby grew quiet for a brief seconds,before a dark blue aura came from the childs body, causing the man holding him from his neck before draining all everything as if the aura was using him as a host. The body of the man turned into water,splashing down onto the floor while the infants body layed safetly around it."THAT BABYS A MONSTER RUN!" The rest of the men ran about retreating..The mother soon held the infant into her arms before speaking.."Dahmer...Torabaasu.. You grasped the spirit of the anicent Shark Spirit Megalodon..The strongest among the other spirits.. You will one day rule...a kingdom with a true iron fist..My child.. " The mother began walking toward the Kingdom of Sacred Water..before she collapsed near the ocean.. having the infant lay against the shoreline.. A Slave soon found him taking him to the Current King and Queen... Seeing this as good luck the King took him as a child.. Though Jealousy burns within the king's real son..Anuso Though even if the real son, he is soon replaced by a man known as his steph brother Dahmer.. To be now king of the kingdom of sacred water... Now being the age of 16 the blonde haired male stood amongst the window, only to be almost pushed out of it.."MY DEAR BROTHER I HOPE YOU DIE!! SO I CAN BE KING.." The guards from afar were to far to stop all this until...Dahmer screamed insanely before bashing his knee against Anuso's stomach before flinging him over him, throwing him out the window.. He could hear the screams of his steph brother before he made his way to death.. After some years after the death of Anuso.. Dahmer now being 35 having his hair long as well as wearing a royal kimono.. he was made king while possessing the family blade.. The Snake Sword.. This sword was passed on from generations after generations.. Though Dahmer wasn't the same man from before.. his whole demeanor became dark.. on one horrific evening... people became missing from the outskirts of the towns..only seeing bones alll around the forests as if someone trying to hide there trail.. Also the people that would be missing were only missing young adult males.. Handsome of course..Five villagers came across the King.." Y-Your highness we have little food... and the savages from afar are stealing all our crops..." His real name was Dahmer Torabaasu.. Now changed the name of the town that would he'd be King of the city called Same (Sa-Meh) Meaning City of Sharks.The dirty blonde man stood up .. His broad muscular chest exposed from his robe being drenched down.. He was a skinny man though muscular at the same time."Do you think thats my fucking problem? I am King! You think I have to care for my Pesky citizens!" He voice was booming over as if he had bass within his voice.One villager rose up his crossbow, shooting Dahmer upon his right shoulder..He hadn't budged an inch.."Tch...That was all you could do.." The oni within him rose up, you could feel the spite and hate within the darkend blue-black aura that seeped out the man's body.. within a swift blur, he'd now appear infront of the peasents,grasping the two on the side by there neck before kicking the one in the middle with such force causing him to break his neck on impact against the wall. As for the two he held on his grasp, he dug his nails into the side of each neck before snapping them on impact watching the blood spurt out amongst his milky white skin.. He dropped there bodies onto the floor before, biting onto the side of the wounded neck, sucking the blood while taking a bite of the human flesh.. he was enjoying the flesh as if.. a large shark munching at his prey..One guard stood behind him as well as the other guards around him, shanking his thick body over and over again with there weapons... No matter how strong he was... One guard stabbed his heart with the ancient family sword, causing him to gasp in pain... feeling the aura of Megalodon seeped out from his body before making its way into the Snake Sword, causing its color pattern to change into a black/blue..Thus this was the end for Dahmer... a King of an Ancient Shark.. now fallen.. but not forgotten... A Great White's Tale Birth to Another Blonde Worthy Son.. Hohojirozame would stare amongst at the new born child being the age of 6, having brown hair at this age.. Jiro was short for his nickname... Everyone of his siblings possessed blonde hair and blue eyes.His parents stared at Jiro in digust holding there new blonde son.."Anoher son isn't great my love.. and one that DOESN'T disappoint us." His father told his wife cradling the baby..The family itself worships sharks, though posessing blue eyes and blonde, shows respect and how close you are toward the sea creature.She nodded slowly before the two moved away from the brown haired child.. 4 years later, the brown haired boy was now 10 and having also a sibling with brown hair, he didn't feel so alone.. Hated though not Alone.. ' ' 'The brother's name was Tsuna."Jiro...I'm sorry that-". The boy interrupted him shaking his head giving him a soft look amongst his brown eyes..."The Torabaasu family.. Tsuna.. This will be all mine.. All of this... Whether if this whole family dies... I will... Become leader..." His eyes glinted with a change of light blue.. Tsuna's eyes widen overwhelmed in his thoughts "C-Could it be... what father said was true.. One born filled with hate... will become the Shark itself.. destroying ANYTHING that comes from its path.. and will want what it truly desires the most.." ' '' '' Tsuna shooken his head before the boy's mother came by giving Tsuna a pat on his head, an not giving Jiro a pat... His eyes widen as he stared up at his mother who'm was glaring at him... Even a brown haired child Tsuna was favorited more than Jiro.. Which cause Jealousy to spark within the now blue demonic like eyes that soon filled his no longer brown eyes.......Now his eyes were now blue whirlpools of hate an had a icy stare as well.. He watch his mother leave... dragging her long red kimono with her....His hate toward women soon started to rise.. when soon a incident would happen in his teenage years... 'Jealousy Comes In A Shitty Package.' ' ' It seemed Tsuna... had a girlfriend who'm was attracted to Jiro... The boys were now the age of 16.. It seemed Tsuna has told their father about the whole scene with his girlfriend, Though Jiro wasn't intrigued with the female. It seemed that she was coming on to him... But this caused trouble within the Torabaasu family's home..Jiro would be dragged from his locks of brown hair , his screams of pain would be ignored while Tsuna following from behind with their uncles..."DAD NO IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR.. YOU KNOW I'D NEVER DISPLEASE THE FAM-" He'd be interrupted with him being thrown into the torture room while one of his uncles slammed the sliding door shut locking it after... His father headed over to the glass case that possessed the family's blade... The Snake Sword.. which was passed on from generations after generations.. He opened the case grasping the blades handle.."Tsuna..I want to give your disappointment of a brother 10 lashes with this sword.. He disrespected our ancestors... Jiro screamed as two of his uncles pinned him down,locking each of his arms into theirs while making him get onto his knees,thus having his back turned toward Tsuna who'm already had the sword in his right hand.."ONE!" His father screamed as it echo'd throughout the thin walls of the house.. Tsuna was hesitant at first before raising his hand up lashing the sword downwards watching it extend into a whipe like blade... The blade bashed against the back of the male, causing to scream as if he was being murder."TWO!!!" His brother continued lashing him five more times , counting 5 done... The blood spurted out from his back having 5 deep gashes upon his back..His father grasped the sword from the boy, giving Jiro 5 more lashes also counting 4 more, just for being who'm he was... 'The blade like whip was full of his blood, the floor also covered in his blood.'. '' "Alright... It's done.." The blade reverted back to its normal self while the whole family left him in the torture room.. 'Jiro collapse to the floor onto his back, not being able to feel it anyway, he'd have one arm covering his blue eyes, hiding his tears of pain..."You will all pay...." That's all that muttered from the boy's mouth...while he layed there for the rest of the night.'' 'Exterminating The Whole Family,But Himself..' '' The Years passed by being the age of 20, and now thus having the name Shark now... Jiro had enough of his family,he wore his brown hair into a short ponytail.. His emotionless gaze along with his eyes glowing bright blue...It seemed something within the male had been provoked.. He felt something has been awakened within the male.. "Kill them...." A Faint voice came inside Sharks head...Thus he cracked, he held the familys sword.. Though not letting it extend into a whip.. Tsuna and four of his siblings came forth.. Tsuna scoffed about to raise his right hand to strike Shark... Though he lashed the blade into a vertical swing, slicing off his brothers arm completely.. Shark span around in a 360 degree angle before dragging his blade within the four siblings completely as there upper bodies slid off the lower part of there body.. Killing them off.."AHHH MY ARM!!! AHHH!! No matter how many you kill.. we will-" Shark interrupted him smashing the butt of the handle of the the blade into his brothers face causing him to stumble over onto the hard dirt floor.. The 20 year old male started laughing insanely before giving him a bow.. This was no longer the boy that stood scared toward his abusive family..Shark grabbed Tsuna by his hair, dragging him inside the house."O-OW BROTHER THIS WASN'T MY IDEA IT WAS DADS!! I NEVER WANTED TO BEAT YOU-" This would cause Shark just to laugh at his pleading.. before opening the door abrutly..thus flinging Tsuna by his fathers feet.."'Hohojirozame..." Saying his son's full name that stood before him with his sword aimed at him whiling walking over in a fancy like fashion.."Now Now,, Father.. I always loved.. your affection along with yours mother... NOT!" Swinging the blade as it extended slicing each of his parent's head off from there body completely watching there severed heads fell beside the screaming Tsuna... Shark with no hesitation finished off his brother swinging his blade at him in 6 different angles having the flashbacks of being whipped by him with each slash that made contact upon his body...The blood splattered all over Shark's attire along with his porcelain face... Then it finally happened.. after murdering.. it appeared that his brown locks of hair became blonde finally..T'he blonde male kicked over a couple of lanterns burning up the large mansion completely, he walked out leisurely hearing the house crumble in its flames along with the rest of the family he had not murdered... ' ' ' '''He now exterminated the Torabaasu's except him..His whole demeanor changed within the age of 20.. now being a male with no remorse... no empathy nor sympathy toward anyone....' He was now a Great White Shark...Walking amongst the rain that cleaned the blood off his handsome face. Meeting Uni The Hooker Also The Present. Being the age of 25, Shark would walking through the outskirts of District 2... He came across a Brothel With a young ebony man that appeared to be living with the female hookers.. The blonde haired male made his way over, pushing the boy out the way before meeting, a set of blue eyes that were captivating he had to admit... It was a woman, who'm had yellow-ish skin along with long dark-brown hair.. Her outfit was really appealing wearing a black and red tube top along with daisy duke shorts that showed her plump asscheeks, that also complimented her thick thighs.The female turned away, getting all hot and flustered... Shark was no ugly man, he was quite handsome. He came up from behind her, having his soft lips near her right earlobe before whispering.."Get in bed with me.." The male grabbed her by the arm, throwing some cash at the table, paying for the female..They made their way into the bedroom, flinging her onto the soft plush bed.. She looked up as she looked away shyly. pulling off her short shorts revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear."I-Im Uni.." Shark remained quiet unbuttoning his pants while pulling them down along with his boxers.. His cock stood right up being hard in no-time.. he lunged to Uni pinning her down from her arms, rather rough. "You fucking whore.. I bet this cunt is all used up hmm?" He smashed his lenght within Uni's pussy causing her to scream loudly while her eyes watered..She never had a rough client at all the times she lived in.. It really made her think..She struggled around within the males grasp ,before a SMACK was upon the right side of her face.. She cried loudly while he plowed with the inside of her pussy ravaging it forcefully.. She could feel her hole stretching wide while she was being ruined.."Fucking slut.. you make me sick Why cry..? your just..." His voice trailed off, thrusting his hips against hers... wanting to nut inside her just to degrade her.. He thrusted at least 10 times before spurting his cum within the Hooker.. He stumbled off of her before watching her sob uncontrolably.."Tch look at you.. so fucking patheic... Now you will bear my fucking child.. I hope this ruins you as much as I want it to be...." He left the room, disappearing within the act...He left Uni for for years while giving birth the female other known as Kodi.... Shark never met the girl though Uni have sent letters to him saying to pick up his worthless daughter.. Though he had been banging every woman that came his way.. he could have millions of kids.. Thus including Anatsu and Chise... Now being the age of 39, leader of a group that just loves to kill,rape, and all sorts of demented things.. with his right hand man Jaguar.. and his Snitch Uni.. He will soon come across to kill off his children, and anybody who'm will get in his way.. Uni's Leadership of the Brothel Comes To An End Before Kodi even stepped foot into the brothel, also Nathan wasn't always head of the brothel. Uni Torabaasu, now being age 30 who'm had beautiful brown locks of hair, deep blue oceanic eyes. She was one of a kind, she was soon pregnant by Shark,who'm spurted his seed within her... Her side-kick Asami Tachibana (Kai's mother) Were both pregnant at the time.."Alright SLUTS I want all the money that you earned sucking dick.. Just drop it in the bag that Asami is holding!" The brown haired female, snickered before wathing a petite like female drop only one coin.. Her face was all battered and bruised due to her being mugged right after she had gave herself to a client."What is.. that.. ONE FUCKING COIN?!" The small teen took a step back, having her back against the wall shivering in fear.."I-I'm sorry PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME BRAND ON ME PLEASE..." It was said that Uni gave them cow-like brands onto side of the Hookers asscheeks, when anyone didn't fork out the cash.. No matter the consequences.. Two of the females, pinned the petite fem onto the wall having her back turned to a grimace Uni."NO IM SORRY ILL PAY ILL PAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME-" Uni would pull down the girls pants, picking up the now hot brand tool..Letting it hover over her right asscheek."NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHEN TO PAY-" A blur of pink dashed toward the brown haired female, only to have a roundhouse kick to the side of her gut.. The force of the kick caused her to be thrown into the entrance of the brothel.. The women turned to the pink blur.. It was a ebony man, who'm had buzz cut pink hair.His honey skin glistened amongst the lights of the living room."How obsured of you! These women are the same as you are.. and yet you treat them lower then dirt!! I am Nathan... Seymour.. And I'm a man that will hit a woman if NECCESSARY." Nathan lashed his right foot against the right side of her face,noticing she was pregnant.Uni spat out blood before standing up weakly gritting her teeth, with Asami by her side aiding her.The females stood behind Nathan, taking him as the new leader of the brothel.. "ALL YOU SLUTS WANNA BETRAY ME?! You will all pay.. an your faggot self! After this worthless child is born.. I'll BE BACK... " Uni scoffed before stumbling away with Asami out the Brothel.. Nathan turned around smiling at the females ,now caring for them all in a motherly way... Uni will soon bring revenge to the brothel and the females and Nathan are ready. Nathan vowed to the head of the family to never let Uni nor Jiro bring down the rest of the Torabaasu family even the owned buildings.. The Sword of Misfortune Kodu.jpg 2458221-ivy hilde sciv2.gif Having Ancient Shark Language Engraved into the blade.. This is the sword where Kodi was whipped 50 times or more onto her back, The first holder was Sharks father.. It was suppose to go to Gomon Torabaasu, until Shark exterminated the entire family.. Thus due to before the sector games.. Jaguar gives Kodi the sword.. Knowing That her father would of wanted her to possess it.. Even if Anatsu denies the fact that she needs it.. It is destiny since she was the one thats blood had been sprayed over the sword.. Along with the other Torabaasu's Blood stained onto the blade of Misfortune.. Giving that name because many people died behind this blade.. Thus the Torabaasu's bloodline, was rather Incest-like.. due to having all blonde hair.. But Shark cut that off from fucking Uni, Therefore creating Kodi, Anatsu ,Cessair.. Making them blonde without even using Incest ways of the Torabaasu's.. Though The Blade of Misfortune... Is still on the lookout for Gomon, and will kill the person that wields it. Torabaasu Physiology The family possess's Shark like features such as Teeth,Skin, Gills, and Eyes.. The stronger the person is.. the more they will develop into a shark or a mutated like Shark..Also prgressing bad attitudes and short tempers.. The Torabaasu Family is nothing but hot-heads.. that most likely are a ticking time bomb. Some even sense or move like like the creature.. due to the spirit over-whelming the whole personality.So basically having animal-like instincts of the spirit they posses Dark Mercury Water The "Black Sticky Substance Within The Water Benders tumblr_mxitiaryA41se015qo1_500.gif Magellan_hydra.gif Venom_Road.gif Gomon Torabaasu The very first Torabaasu To even think about this.. Due to having fish like powers and bodies.. The Torabaasu's posses Mercury within there bodies.. Just Like a fish would have..Due to moving liquids within there body.. The Torabaasu's can possess a Sticky substance . that is combined with the water they have created or into Oceans and different types of water..Depending on how strong you are or willing to destroy your enemy... This type of water.. is highly toxic if swallowed..Even getting wounded you can still feel the mercury sieze into the flesh.. causing devistating irritation.. Som can create body like armor letting the Darkened water over take them.. or even using it to backlash there enemies.. Such as Shark Kodi's father perfected the techniques of letting orbs of energy wrapped around the sphere only to lead to devastating explosions... Though as Gomon.. he uses his black substance to form creatures.. that having emotions of everything while Kodi will soon be capable of this.. When she is older and more wiser just like her Father and Uncle.. Due to being a male, Anatsu can prolong with the Black substance even if not being a water bender.. the substance usually grasps around his arms.. forming in claw like hands.. While being as Densed as Titatnium.. Though even out of the four, Jiro and Gomon are far more experienced while Kodi and Anatsu are still learning, after they learn to control it.. They will be just as powerful like there rlatives... if not stronger.. Though it takes age,body and mind to withstand the Darken Waters.. Shark Physiology Power to use the abilities of sharks. Variation of Fish Physiology. Applications *Aquatic Adaptation *Dermal Armor *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Electroreception *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Smell *Enhanced Vision *Water Sense *Enhanced Strength *Feral Mind *Night Vision *Predator Instinct *Speed Swimming Thermoregulation: Body Temp The body temperature of the human possessing the spirit of a Shark is at about the same temperature as its surrounding habitat, making most “cold-blooded”. Some spirits, although being broadly defined as being cold-blooded, have a body temperature that is slightly higher than the water. Examples are Mako and Great Whites shark spirits..As one explores the shark’s anatomy, physiology and adaptations in more detail, it becomes clear that being one with his animal has been designed and built to survive almost anything that will come there way. Category:Torabaasu Family Category:YMRP Directory